


I Can't Live Without

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Bondage, Experience Difference, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Six.Tied tightly and completely at his mercy, Eric started to wonder if this was such a good idea after all.





	I Can't Live Without

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write this pairing. I love Eric so much and these two get on so well. I love the idea of Eric as his student with a little crush in a kinda innocent way. Naturally, I made it not-so-innocent very fast! :P
> 
> Title is from "Everything Now" by Arcade Fire. I'm really sick of that song if we're being honest, but it fits pretty well.
> 
> Enjoy!

The ropes likely weren’t made for this, that much Eric knew. 

He had seen some of the videos that Taskmaster had been watching and the ropes used always looked like they were soft and made of silk. The stuff that Taskmaster was currently looping around his wrists scratched at his pale skin, already starting to chafe and rub him raw. He was pretty sure he had seen them tie up a hostage with this stuff, but Taskmaster’s hands on him were far more gentle than any time he had seen him before.

It made him feel... _vulnerable_. In a way he hadn’t felt in a very long time. 

He idly tested the bonds but the rope only drew up tighter, digging into his wrists in a way that he knew was going to leave marks. If he continued to move his arms, he would likely have a bigger problem than the skull mask of Taskmaster loomed over him, oozing satisfaction in a way that Eric could practically sense from him.

Eric always tended to feel small, it came with using the Pym particles, but this was new. Different in a way that made his nerves fire on all ends and had all of his instincts shouting at him to use his helmet and get out of there. It didn’t help that Taskmaster was huge compared to him, all muscle and bulk compared to his leaner frame, hands so much bigger as he finished tying Eric’s bonds. He locked eyes on the Black Ant helmet across the room, sitting on a table with the rest of his costume scattered around it, and he found himself pulling on his bonds again. 

“Don’t do that, kid,” Taskmaster hummed, reaching up and running his pointer finger from Eric’s wrist to the crook of his elbow, “Or else I’m gonna have ta cut ya loose.”

He shivered, looking up into that mask and nodding. Taskmaster’s hand caressed his side and Eric arched into his touch, trying to keep his wrists where they were as to not pull on the ropes. His bare hands were huge like the rest of him, running over Eric’s skin almost gently, sliding over his sides and down to his stomach.

Eric was fully naked of course, all pale skin and freckles. His cock, starting to grow soft against his leg, was quickly brought back to full attention by Taskmaster’s hands on his skin. Those hands moved even lower, tan fingers sliding over a sharp hip bone, tracing one of his freckles before moving in and circling around the base of his cock. Eric groaned, suddenly wishing that he could muffle the noises he knew he was going to make 

“Y’okay, Ant?” Taskmaster asked suddenly, hands moving away to cup his face.

Hazy green eyes looked up at that mask, lashes fluttering against his cheeks as he tried to blink away the bleariness in his eyes. He really didn’t know if he was okay, thoughts racing to his head and overwhelming him quickly. Once again, he found himself tugging at his wrists and tightening the ropes around them, scratchy surface starting to cut into him. Taskmaster’s fingers brushed against his cheeks, gathering up wetness that he didn’t know was there but more quickly took its place.

Despite that, his cock remained hard, leaking against his thigh as he writhed against the bed. Taskmaster chuckled, patting his cheek and moving his hand down to wrap around Eric’s dick. Eric moaned, eyes squeezing shut and pushing out more tears down his flushed cheeks.

He couldn’t see the grin on Taskmaster’s face but he could hear it in the chuckle that broke the silence between them as he stroked Eric’s cock from root to tip, moving far too slowly. Pleasure bubbled up in the pit of his stomach and he once again arched up into Taskmaster’s hands. He found himself pushed down by one huge hand as the other continued to stroke him far at a leisurely pace.

“ _Mm_ , I think yer okay, buddy.”

He gasped wetly, tongue sliding over his lips as Taskmaster continued to stroke him at that maddeningly slow pace. A slide of his hand up, the swipe of his thumb over the sensitive, leaking head. Every inch of his body was flushed scarlet, blood flowing everywhere but his brain which could only think about his desire for _more_. 

“ _God_ , T-Tasky--! More!” He gasped out.

Taskmaster only laughed at the request, ignoring the request to move at the exact same torturous pace and Eric knew that he wasn’t allowed to ask for anything. That he was at the mercy of the man who was looming above him, blocking out the light, the only thing Eric could focus on.

The thought made him shiver again but this time in his excitement, mingling with fear in a way that only made it better. Taskmaster could do _anything_ to him and he would only be able to take it. He sagged against the bed and Taskmaster chuckled again, stroking him just a bit faster, and Eric nearly sobbed in relief.

“There ya go, there’s my good boy.” He murmured and Eric burned with the praise, but he knew not to thrust up into Taskmaster’s hand.

That seemed to earn him another quickening of the pace, Taskmaster now moving fast enough where Eric could feel the pleasure starting to build in waves. He was leaking pre-cum to the point where the slide was so easy, red, bitten lips falling open to moan and pant freely. His tongue slid out across slick lips, and Taskmaster thrust his hips forward just a bit. The feeling of Taskmaster’s cock, a hard line against the curve of his thigh, only made the pleasure grow even more and he suddenly found himself closer and closer to cumming.

The more he tried to hold back, the more the pleasure in his groin built, pre-cum dribbling down his cock freely. Taskmaster’s hips ground against him and the feeling of being _used_ for that only made it better, a dangerous thrill shooting up his spine. He arched again and Taskmaster let him, even as the ropes began to cut into his skin.

When he came, he came with a low, pathetic keening noise that was ripped from his throat. He arched up into Taskmaster’s still-stroking hand, shooting hot cum all over his stomach. A thick rope shot up past his chest, a big droplet clinging to his chin and dripping down to his neck. He shook with the pleasure, the intensity of it still building in waves and Taskmaster stroked him through it.

He sagged back onto the bed, boneless even as a thin line of blood trailed down his arms from the rope cutting into him just a bit too far. Eric hardly felt it, looking up at Taskmaster with bleary eyes. Taskmaster made a noise in the back of his throat, fingers carding through sweaty ginger hair, chuckling as Eric leaned into his touch.

Eric whined when Taskmaster got up off of the bed, walking over to his belt and grabbing the knife off of it.

“I told ya not to struggle too much.” He chided, sliding the knife between the rope and his skin and tugging out in one quick motion.

He nearly sobbed in relief as Taskmaster cut him down, arms burning from the rope. Eric clutched his wrists close to him, rubbing them and looking up at Taskmaster who stood at the edge of the bed. 

His hands gripped the waistband of the boxers he wore, and Eric stared at the impressive bulge straining at the front, mouth going dry as he tugged them down. His hard cock sprang free and Eric could only look at the flushed tip, licking his lips on automatic.

“You wanted ta know everythin’ there is to know about _this_.” 

Taskmaster’s voice was husky, low in a way that made Eric shiver and want to obey. He nodded and, as he set to work, he knew that he was going to be learning a lot that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
